


some impossible wishing, and lance

by Elzie (gallaxygay)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallaxygay/pseuds/Elzie
Summary: a short story about lance and keith, and a bit of a tough decisionit ends in light





	some impossible wishing, and lance

Lance watches Keith with wide eyes, and so very desperately doesn’t want for things to have turned out this way. He thinks that this never should have happened, and hates the way the air of this new planet scalds his throat and cracks his lips with every new breath drawn in.  

This planet makes it hurt so much to be alive. It’s not a surprise that though Lance has both palms pressed flat on the ground that he can’t feel the trill of life beyond the five others in his immediate vicinity. 

Keith paces. His footsteps echo on the ground, earth beneath their feet is hollow. 

And - Lance wishes that he had never come down to this planet and he wishes that he had been more honest with the team in any of the months, days, weeks, or minutes before this moment. Wishes that his mother could have been here, or someone who understands the being in front of him, just a bit better.

Somewhere behind Lance, Allura whispers, “It’s his Galra genetics,” and she says it with so much hate that Lance flinches in his bonds. He doesn’t blame Allura and can’t see her face - knows that genocide more than justifies hatred and anger - but also, can’t help the flare of protective anger than sparks deep within his stomach. 

Shiro and Allura don’t understand - they’re jumping to logical conclusions. It’s not their fault. 

“What’s your name this time, little one?” Keith asks Lance. It’s not Keith, Lance knows. Keith doesn’t have black eyes, doesn’t look the way that Keith does now - but it’s hard to separate the two when Not-Keith is just millimetres away from being Keith. 

Lance doesn’t answer - just watches Keith  _(not Keith, he reminds himself)_  with wide, blue eyes and wishes for impossible things. Wishes that there was life, something to comfort the growing fear in Lance’s chest  _(fear, he thinks, that this planet is just a corpse, now)._

Not-Keith cups Lance’s cheek, and it’s tender until it isn’t, and Not-Keith’s fingernails dig new scars into his face. Not-Keith says, “Lance,” and he speaks it like a revelation. 

Lance shakes his head frantically, and feels something close to terror start to overwhelm him. Not-Keith shouldn’t know him has anything, it’s  _always_ safer to be anonymous with these sorts of people. His hands shake. Not-Keith grins.

“Who are you?” asks Lance. 

_(He knows, already. Lance remembers sitting on the beach with his mother, marveling at the way that the moon moved the water. He had liked the colour of the water, and the way that when he dipped his hand into the waves he could feel the life of the ocean - feel the fish and the dolphins and the small bugs. His eyes had brimmed with crystalline tears, then, for the day when the ocean would no longer feel so vivacious and alive._

_Lance can’t imagine what sort of pain it must have caused his mother to explain to a small boy feeling life for the first time that her hard work is always undone, and careful planning is unraveled by time and angry gods - the sort whom the liveliness of the ocean creates anger in the most terrible fashion._

_Lance doesn’t know why he stalls, he recognizes the sort of god in Keith’s soul.)_

Not-Keith says, “It will hurt your mother so, so grievously to see you gone.” 

Lance doesn’t want to be unraveled. He doesn’t say anything - prays to everyone that Keith might find the strength to match a god, even for just a moment. 

_(Distantly, Lance hears the ever increasing panic of the team as they begin to realize that this time, it’s not just an alien holding them hostage - and that this one might be bigger than the Galra.)_

Not-Keith tilts Lance’s chin up with a gentle nudge, and its eyes rake over Lance’s face for a few seconds before settling upon the pinched corners of Lance’s lips. 

“Kiss me,” says Not-Keith softly, soft enough that Lance can almost fool himself into believing this is Keith - can just - can close his eyes and imagine. “Kiss me, Leonardo.” 

_(”Don’t let them know your real name, Leo,” said his mother. “And don’t be kissing any gods, now.”_

_Lance laughed. Giggled as his mother tickled him under the armpits. He said, “Ma - mama, I’m not kissing anybody that’s icky.”_

_His mother nodded, a smile dancing across her features. “For the future, Leo.”)_

Lance can feel Hunk’s heart beat, the way that Shiro is so desperately trying to control his breathing, and the way that Pidge is shaking. He feels Allura clenching her teeth, and the way that Keith’s body is fighting.

He made his mind up long, long ago. 

Not-Keith tips Lance’s head up again, it’s gentle - and filled with the knowledge that Lance is going in willing. 

The world flashes white. And then, the world is  _alive_. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was a prompt fill on my tumblr @lancelovely 
> 
> yall can feel free to leave me prompts in the comments or go talk to me there, i really appreciate interaction - whether it's kudos or letting me know what you thought in the comments/ in my ask box
> 
> also this is procrastination for the final part of my fic the dimly lit hallway which is Kicking My Ass Yo
> 
> anyway bye !


End file.
